Eternal Darkness
by LadyEnvy13
Summary: Naruto never knew what it was like to love and be loved in return. But he's going to show everyone just what he's capable of. Whether they like it or not. Sorry, I'm not good with summaries so you'll just have to read it. Rating and summary may change!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first story ever!!!! *does a happy dance* this is my first attempt so try to be nice but I also want to know what you guys think. I don't know if this is a good idea so you'll have to help me out.

This story is un-betad so it may not turn out so well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything that you recognize!

On with the first chapter!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small boy entered the street silently, hoping that no one was awake to notice him. When he saw that no one was around, that everyone had gone to sleep for the night, he moved swiftly to his small home.

As he ran, his blonde hair flowed behind him. His piercing blue eyes darted around, making sure his road was clear. He looked to be about three or four, but he was really six years old. Because of all the malnutrition he had somehow survived through, he was now very short for his age and very thin. It was proof of his hard life.

His clothes were more like rags and his shoes were old and worn. As he made it to his destination, he climbed the stairs to his apartment and was about to take out his key to open the door when he noticed it was already open. Cautiously, he went into the tiny apartment and looked around for a clue as to whether or not the person responsible was still around.

When he finished his search of the house, he looked at the damage _this _time. His refrigerator was empty even though he had just gone shopping yesterday, his furniture ruined, his windows were broken, the few possessions he owned that he hadn't bothered to hide were scattered on the floor, most broken.

And the walls. Written on the walls were words and phrases he was very familiar with and hated more than the people responsible them.

_Demon!_

_Monster!_

_Hell Spawn!_

_Why won't you just rot in hell!?_

_MURDERER!!!!_

The boy sighed, his eyes dull, as he moved to clean up the mess, careful to get everything before finally going to bed.

He didn't know why the people of the village hated him so much, but he knew that it didn't matter what he did. They would never stop hating him.

But it wasn't the hate that bothered him the most, or even the beatings. No….what he hated more than any of that was when they ignored him. It was as if he wasn't even _there. _They wouldn't look at him or even glare at him. There were no hurtful words or beatings, but he would rather have them, because then he knew he _existed_.

So he started playing pranks. It got them to _look _at him, even if it was to sneer at him. When he saw them looking at him, he was relieved. He wasn't invisible, or dead. They were looking at him.

As he drifted off to sleep, he looked out his broken window at the full moon. He smiled slightly at his only companion and finally drifted off to sleep. His dreams full of pain and loneliness and pain.

But what could you expect from someone who has never known love? Or even happiness? Someone who has never known what it's like to have parents or friends?

That was the life that Naruto Uzumaki lived and that was the only way he knew _how_ to live.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you guys think? Should I continue?

Please no flames, but constructive criticism is welcome! I need to know if I'm a crappy writer or if there's hope!

Thank you. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

It's my birthday! I just turned 18!!!! I was so happy I just had to put this up before the end of the day. Let me know what you think!

Remember! This story is un-betad so I'm sorry for any mistakes! Let me know if you find any that need to be fixed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything that you see that's familiar to you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Naruto woke up the next morning to his alarm clock, he at first didn't remember why he had set it in the first place. Then he remembered that the Hokage was letting him start his ninja training that day and he became excited. He hurriedly showered and changed into his usual orange outfit.

He stopped to look in the mirror and like he did every morning, he searched himself for some reason that would make the villagers hate the mere sight of him. To his eyes, he seemed normal enough. But they must have seen something that they didn't like. His looked into his reflection's blue eyes and flinched at their dull, lifeless appearance.

Making sure that his façade was firmly in place, he made his way out the door.

As he left his apartment and made his way into the village towards his new school, he hoped beyond all hope that his classmates wouldn't hate him like their parents.

But it was too much to hope for. As soon as he entered his new class, he was welcomed by the glares of fear and hatred of his classmates. Inside he sighed in defeat but his expression remained the same on the outside.

As he moved toward an empty desk away from the other students, he heard the whispers of those around him.

'_That's him. The boy my parent told me to stay away from.'_

'_My parents said he was bad news.'_

'_I heard his parents ditched him because he's a freak._

He didn't look at the other children as he sat down, but he could feel their hateful stares. Naruto could feel his mask cracking with every comment he heard. Why did they hate him? Why couldn't they see that there was nothing wrong with him? That he wasn't the monster that everyone made him out to be?

His hair shadowed his eyes as he took his seat so they couldn't see the empty, pained look in his eyes even though his face never showed what he was really feeling.

He made sure to pay attention to the teacher as he taught the lesson although he didn't even know the teacher's name. It didn't matter anyways. He could already tell that the teacher hated him too, just like everyone else.

After class ended, Naruto made his way to the Hokage Mountain. It was the only place that he could go and no one would bother him. He didn't have to pretend to be happy or stupid. He didn't have to pretend that their hatred didn't bother him.

He looked out at the village from the stone head of the Fourth Hokage, seeing how beautiful it looked from here. How the people looked calm, peaceful….._happy_. When he wasn't there, everything was different. He never understood why they wouldn't acknowledge him as a person or even _human_. He sighed and leaned back.

That's when he noticed the person standing behind him.

He stiffened, ready to strike if he needed to defend himself. He waited for the person to attack, but they didn't. Curious, Naruto looked at the person, a boy, searching for any signs of hostility. Finding none, he relaxed a bit, but not fully. He knew never to let his guard down no matter what.

"Who are you?" he asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's it for the second chapter! I'm still not sure if I want to continue this, but I just wanted to put this one up. Let me know what you think! I could really use some constructive criticism!

Please R&R


End file.
